Featherpaw's Tale
by The long forgotten phoenix
Summary: This is a one shot chalenge


**A/N MY first one shot I did on my own as a challenge for the forum Randomclan. The first one that I uploaded was a partner one as it says. Here's a link to the forum if you want to check it out: forum/Randomclan/124421/ this forum is newer and has few members so joining would be very much appreciated. **

Featherpaw woke up in the apprentice den. She had earned her apprentice name a half moon ago. She remembered that she had to be on the dawn patrol. She got up and rushed over to the patrol. "Next time if you're supposed to be on dawn patrol being there on time" Her mentor Blackclaw said to her.

"Yes Blackclaw. I am very sorry" Featherpaw said.

"Well let's go" Blackclaw said

…

Featherpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile with her mentor. She let Blackclaw chose what he wanted first then chose a mouse for herself. She sat on the edge of the clearing to eat her mouse.

*Next Day*

Featherpaw woke up it was mid-day. She was lucky not to have to go on any patrols. She got up stretching she got up walking out into the clearing. She went over to the fresh kill pile she grabbed a mouse. She ate the mouse by herself on the edge of the clearing. Blackclaw walked over to her "Let's go hunting" He said.

"Alright" Featherpaw said.

…

Featherpaw smelled something while she was stalking a vole. She lifted her head wondering what the scent was she turned to her mentor "Blackclaw can you come over here and tell me what this scent belongs to?" she asked him.

"Sure" Blackclaw walked over to her and sniffed the air. "We need to go back to camp now" He said leading her back to camp. When they got back to camp Featherpaw stopped him.

"What does the scent belong to Blackclaw" She asked

"It was a fox" He said to Featherpaw.

"Oh" Featherpaw said.

"That's why we have to leave the area for safety reasons."

"I understand" Featherpaw said. Blackclaw nodded and left for the leaders den. Featherpaw went to the apprentice den going to sleep.

*Next day*

Featherpaw woke up light streaming into the den. She got up and walked out into the clearing. She grabbed a vole from the pile. She started eating the vole by the pile. When she was done she got up and left the camp. As she walked along she smelled the same scent as yesterday. She continued walking alert for any movements near her. As she walked there were multiple scent trails that led off into different directions.

She followed one and it came to one little hole. There were five fresh scents going into it and she realized that there wasn't one fox making all of the scent trails but five fox's making these trails. She ran back towards camp as fast as she could.

She ran straight for Blackclaw, who was eating a mouse in the clearing. "Blackclaw, you know the fox scent we found yesterday" She said

"Yeah, what about it?" Blackclaw said.

"Well there isn't just a fox on our territory but five foxes on out territory"

"What!" Blackclaw exclaimed standing up quickly.

"Yeah there are five foxes, the look like there a family of them living in the forest"

"How do you know this?"

"I tracked them down and found them in there hole in the ground"

"Oh, this still will be trouble for the clan"

"Yeah"

"Go get some food for the elders" Blackclaw said and left her.

She walked over to the fresh kill pile grabbing some prey and taking it over to the elders. After she gave them their food she walked into the apprentice den and fell asleep.

Featherpaw woke up early in the morning. She decided to bring the queen some fresh kill. She walked over to the pile. She grabbed herself something to eat first. She ate it and then grabbed some fresh kill for them.

Featherpaw brought a few pieces of kill to the queens in the nursery when a roar of movement came from outside the camp. Featherpaw turned to face the entrance of the nursery as a fox busted through the entrance. Featherpaw scratched at the fox's face.

She dodged the fox's jaws multiple times while scratching at its legs and belly. Then a surge of pain filled her as the fox's jaws closed on her. The fox dropped her distracted by Blackclaw and other warriors attacking it. As she laid there she felt her life flash past her eyes and she knew that while she was dying she had made the right choices. Her sight started getting smaller. She watched the warriors fight as her eyes closed. She breathed out her last breath and that was it.


End file.
